


Love Me Already

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Brain Fucking, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: Ian gets a call from Barley and things get heated
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love Me Already

**Author's Note:**

> Ian's so happy to have Barley over for a while

  
Love Me Already

  
Ian was finishing up some homework when his phone started to ring " Oh my, it's Barley. " He answered the phone " Barley? What's up? " Barley sounded like he was driving " Ian? Can I come stay with you tonight? " Ian was about to burst with excitement " Sure, what time will you be arriving? " Barley dropped his phone " Shit! Sorry Ian! I'll be there in one hour! " Ian picked up his pencil " I'll let you go, for now, see you later, Barley. " Barley grabbed his phone " Alright, see you then, Ian. " Ian started up his homework again " Okay, where was I? " Barley stopped at a gas station " Man, it's been too long since I've been at Ian's place, I wonder if he has enough room? " The hour flew by " Barley should be here soon, I can't wait. " Barley pulls up as he honks the horn " Ian! I'll be there in a few minutes! " Ian ran down the stairs and out the front door " Barley! I'm so happy your here! I missed you so much! " Barley turns his head " Hey Ian, I hope I can crash on your couch for a while? " Ian was too happy " Really!? I don't mind at all! Stay as long as you like, Barley! " Barley felt like something was off " Ian? Are you okay? You're never this cheerful, I mean I don't mind it but it's not like you at all. " Ian tripped over one of Barley's bags and they accidentally kissed " Barley! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! " Barley smiled " Ian, it's fine, just be careful. " Ian took a step back as he felt something go off inside his head " I'll be helping you carry in your bags. " Barley shook his head " No Ian, I've got this, besides I don't need you getting hurt, you mean the world to me. " Ian started blushing a bright red " Barley? Do you mean that? " 

  
Barley gets Ian in a headlock " Of course! I love you, Ian! " Ian wiggled his way out of Barley's arms " I'm so happy to hear you say that because I love you too, Barley. " Ian picked up a bag as he headed for the door " Okay, I'll set this down here, wait a minute, what's this? " Ian grabbed a little blue notebook out of Barley's bag and he opened it " Oh my god, Barley loves me that way, I'm in heaven. " Barley knocks on the door " Ian! Can you come open the door for me!? " Ian quickly slid the book back in " Coming! " Ian opened the door " Sorry about that Barley. " Barley lifted one eyebrow " Hmmm, did you see something that you weren't supposed to see? " Ian's legs gave out " Barley! I swear that I didn't see anything! " Barley put his hand out " Come on Ian, I'm just fucking with you. " Ian grabbed his hand " Barley.....can we talk later? " Barley smiles " Of course, whatever you need, Ian. " Barley finished bringing his stuff in " Wow, finally done, where did Ian go off to? " Ian was in his bedroom with the door slightly cracked open " Fuck....it feels too good, Barley. " Barley was listening to Ian " Oh my, I wonder if I should go in? " Barley opens Ian's door slowly " Ian....you in here? " Ian doesn't hear Barley so he walks up to the bed and leans down " Ian, you know you're really cute like this. " Ian tries to grab his blanket " Barley! Get out! " Barley rips the blanket off of Ian " No, I'm not leaving, not while you're like this. " Ian tries to make some sense out of this but all he can see is Barley above him " Barley......I've never......well you know......had sex before...... " Barley smirks devilishly at Ian " Well, maybe it's about time you lose your v-card, Ian. " 

  
Ian's heart was pounding like crazy as Barley pulled down his own sweat pants " Barley.....I don't know anything......so I'm not going to be that good..... " Barley just smiles at Ian while he pulls out a vile of blueberry scented lube " Oh Ian, I don't know if I can control myself for much longer..... " Ian looked hesitant as Barley lifted his slim ass off the bed " Barley, I'm kinda scared. " Barley starts licking his lips while he looks Ian over " Gods, your so hot, Ian. " Ian covers his eyes as Barley presses the tip against his tight ass " I'm gonna push inside now, Ian. " Ian was shivering as Barley slowly enters him " Ow, it hurts but I'm okay. " A few moments later Ian opens his eyes " Did I take all of it? " Barley smiles as he grabs Ian's hand and guides him down between them " Not yet but you'll soon be filled with my cock. " Ian arched his back as Barley finished pushing inside " Barley! I'm gonna cum! " Barley was looking for that bundle of nerves to send Ian over the edge " You'd better not cum without me. " Ian grabbed Barley by his t-shirt " Daddy......I can't hold it in for too much longer..... " Barley pushes Ian's knees up to his ears " Oh Ian, you really shouldn't have said that. " Barley had finally found what he was looking for so he keeps on hitting that one spot as hard as he could " Daddy!! Agghhhh!! Fuck!! " Barley was loving the view of Ian squirming and trying so hard to hold back his second orgasm " Ian! Don't hold it back! Mine! Mine! Mine! " Ian was scared of Barley cumming inside but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to see Barley overwhelmed with pleasure " Inside! Cum inside me, daddy! " Barley was slamming so hard into Ian that there were loud smacking sounds filling the bedroom " Ian!! Ahhhh!! Fuck yes!! " Ian was in heaven as he released his cum all over Barley's chest " Barley.....how are we gonna keep this a secret from mom? " 

  
Barley smiles at Ian " Well, we just have to be very sneaky about us, don't want mom to have a heart attack. " Ian taps Barley on his shoulder " Hey, wanna shower with me? " Barley strips the rest of his clothes " Sure, I need a shower after that. " Ian walks into the bathroom and starts the water to warm it up " Barley? Do you like hot or cold showers? " Barley smacks Ian's ass " I love steamy hot showers, they remind me of how hot you are. " Ian steps into the shower " Ahhhh, now that hot water feels so good. " Barley steps in behind Ian as he grabs his cock " Looks so tasty, ready for round two? " Ian was pressed against the cold tile wall as Barley started forcing himself back inside " Daddy! My ass feels so stretched! " Barley lost all self-control as he made Ian bend over even more " Oh yeah, I'm gonna use your tight ass so much that you won't be able to walk for a week. " Ian couldn't see straight as Barley keep on pounding him into the tiled wall " Daddy.....I'm so tired..... " With no warning Barley came inside again " Agghhhh!! Ahhhh!! " Then he slowly pulls out " Ian.....your getting a punishment tomorrow...... " Ian looked at Barley with a mad look " Ian, really now, I'm too big to fight off so just submit to your punishment or I could just torture you instead if you wanted. " Ian yelped as Barley shoved something inside of him " Daddy? What did you just put inside me? " Barley stays silent as he turns the small but powerful vibrator on the filth setting " Daddy! It's too much! " Barley turns off the water as he hands Ian a towel " Here, I'm gonna go get dressed now. " Ian tried to dry off but the intense vibrations inside him made that impossible to do " Dammit, Barley is leaving me to take care of this all by myself. " Barley was finishing up as he heard a bang " Ian! Are you okay!? " Ian was a twitching mess and his tight ass was vibrating like crazy " Daddy!! I can't take it!! " Barley reached in his pocket and grabbed the remote " Shit, I'm sorry Ian, it's on the tenth setting. " 

  
Barley picked up Ian while he carried him over to their bed " Ian, I can't wait to try so many things with you. " Ian's eyes were rolled back " Oh Ian, that look on your face is so hot. " Ian was arching his back off the bed while he tried so hard to jerk himself but was stopped " Ian, no, I'll take care of that tomorrow so be a good boy. " Ian started thrusting his hips " Daddy! Please make me cum! " Barley shook his head while he placed a cock ring around Ian's dripping member " Ian, I said I'll make you cum tomorrow, so be good. " It was about 3 am when Ian woke up " Fuck this, I need him. " Ian slowly walked into the living room " Good, he's finally sleeping. " Ian pulled down Barley's pants " Wow, he's hard and dripping. " Then Ian slowly slipped off his own pants and sat down on Barley's cock " Gods, it's so massive but I fucking love it. " Ian didn't want to wake Barley up so he was riding him slowly " Daddy.......it's so good.......I can feel every inch of you. " Ian started losing control as he was now jumping while he threw his head back " Fuck yes, I'm about to burst. " Little did Ian know but Barley was awake but he wanted to see just how far would Ian go " Daddy!! I'm gonna cum!! " Ian's movements suddenly stopped as he came all over Barley's chest " Agghhhh!! Ahhhhh!! Daddy!! " Barley knew it was time for him to act so he pushed Ian down and held Ian's wrists together " Naughty boy, I guess you want your punishment early today. " Barley reaches beside the couch and pulls out a whip " Ian, you've been a bad boy. " Ian started shivering as Barley tied the whip around his throat and started to choke him " class is in session, naughty boy. " 

**Author's Note:**

> Ian's a naughty boy so he's getting a punishment that he'll never forget. Have a magical day!


End file.
